Masquerade
by Empanada de Pizza
Summary: Just how many secrets can one man keep?


**Ed, Edd n Eddy belongs to Danny Antonucci.**

* * *

Kevin watched from his booth as the dark storm clouds slowly made their way over the restaurant. It shouldn't have bothered him, but the oncoming storm made him feel agitated. As if something was coming.

Glancing down to his bowl of chili, he sighed, leaning his head on his fist. He had been waiting for Nazz for almost an hour when he got the text that her boss had called her in for something last minute. While he was annoyed that he was forced to eating alone, again, he was glad things were looking up for her.

It had been a trying year for Nazz. Between school and work, Kevin was almost sure that she was going to crash and give up. But she'd managed to complete her degree and land herself a clerical job at a law firm.

As a matter of fact, it had been a difficult few years for all the kids in the cul-de-sac. Even if they weren't kids anymore. Sarah and Jimmy parted ways, with Sarah staying in Peach Creek to go to college, while Jimmy was accepted to Berkley for Fashion. Rolf and Jonny forwent college, Rolf spending all his time tending to his now profitable farm, and Jonny off traveling the world, (Plank in tow).

Kevin had opted for community college. After he'd finished his two year degree, he decided that was all the college he needed. He now worked as a mechanic for a local auto shop.

As for the Eds, Ed still lived at home, having dropped out of college. His work as a freelance writer was helping his parents, though, and so he chose to remain there. Eddy skipped college, having worked his way from a part time job from high school to manager status. Obviously, he was always meant to boss people around for money.

And Double D had gone a done exactly what everyone had thought he would. He got accepted to the Ivy Leagues, with full academic scholarships. He came home every summer, staying close with the other Eds, and everyone else in the cul-de-sac.

At least, he had until four years ago. Then he went missing.

Kevin frowned as he remembered Ed's worried expression, and Eddy trying not to act worried, and failing miserably. At first they had just assumed he stayed to take summer courses, being the overachiever that he was. But none of their texts or phone calls were answered. Nobody's were. When he was supposed to be graduating from college, they had waited for any sign of Edd, a phone call, a letter, smoke signals. But nothing came.

Eventually the authorities were involved, and a missing persons case was opened. It was as though Double D simply vanished off the face of the earth.

Kevin jumped as the window shook from the intensity of the thunder. The sky was completely black now. Lightning flashed incessantly. The thunder was nearly deafening, shaking the ground, causing car alarms to go off. Rain fell in sheets, making it difficult to see.

He was so glad that he was indoors right now. He watched as people ran to their cars, umbrellas out and jackets being used as make-shift umbrellas for those who didn't have. The restaurant was slowly filling with people seeking shelter from the downpour.

Letting his eyes wander, Kevin caught sight of a tall, thin blond man as he ran inside, clutching a small crying child to his body. Both were shaking, and the man looked frail.

"Daddy, hungry," the little boy cried, burying his face into his father's chest.

The man gently ran a shaky hand across the top of the boy's head. "I know, my love. I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the man whispered, his voice breaking from holding back tears.

Just watching them broke Kevin's heart. By the man's appearance, he and his son were obviously homeless. The clothes he wore were soaked, clinging to his too thin frame. Kevin couldn't see his face, as he was turned away, but he could only imagine how gaunt it must have looked, if his arms were any indication. The little boy seemed to be faring better. Not as thin as his father, which meant what little food they did manage to get, he ate.

Lightning flashed, and the little boy screamed in terror. His father clutched him tighter, whispering to him about how lightning was nothing more than an electrical current. Kevin leaned forward in his booth, eavesdropping. The way the father spoke sounded so familiar to him. Everything from his voice to the words he was using brought memories of a tall, thin dork to mind.

The rain seemed to come down harder now, with no end in sight. The manager of the restaurant had come out, telling the people mingling that if they weren't there to eat, they had to leave.

Kevin waved the waiter over, asking for a bowl of soup and some fruit. When his food arrived, he nodded his thanks, before standing up. He made his way over to the father, who was looking outside. Kevin could see the side of his face, and how worried he looked. The father jumped, clutching the little boy tighter to him, almost as though he were afraid Kevin were going to take him from him. Kevin offered him a smile.

"If you don't mind, you and your son could join me for lunch. It's on me."

The father turned to Kevin, his face mixed between thankful, wary, and scared. He bit his bottom lip, revealing a slight gap between the top two front teeth. When he finally got a good look at Kevin, his eyes widened in fear, and he slowly backed away.

It took Kevin a moment before he realized who the father was, and why he'd had such a strong sense of déjà vu.

"Edd?"


End file.
